


Не как обычно

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [30]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Не как обычно

— В чём дело, Рики? 

Рука Ясона замерла. Его глаза буквально впились в лицо. Стало почти физически ощутимо, как его взгляд обшаривает всё, до чего может дотянуться. Ищет, что не так. Вроде всё, как обычно. Ясон уже полностью раздет и включился в любовную игру. 

— В чём дело, Рики? 

Ну и как на это ответить? Сказать, что человеческое тело выматывается от таких нагрузок настолько, что уже ничего не хочется? Что аппетиты и возможности элиты с человеческими не сравнить? Или сказать, что ничего не хочется, потому что никогда не нравилось быть вещью? Кто такой пэт? Живая вещь. В случае с Ясоном — его постельная игрушка. Это задевает гордость? Херня. Дело уже давно не в гордости. А в чём тогда?

— Рики! В чём дело? 

Какой хороший вопрос! Только что сказать, когда не знаешь ответа? Когда задаёшь его самому себе... и — нихрена? Дело не в гордости. И не в том, что удовольствия стало меньше. Его так много, что хватило бы осчастливить весь Керес… Тогда в чём? 

— Ни в чём.

Какой ещё ответ можно дать? Соски, как и всегда, горят от прикосновений, а член в объятиях умелых пальцев сладко ноет и пульсирует от желания. И стоны сами вырываются сквозь стиснутые зубы. Так что тебя не устраивает, блонди? Твоя игрушка по-прежнему исправно функционирует. 

— Определённо что-то не так, и я хочу знать, что.

Вот прицепился! Обычный вечер, как все последние здесь, в Апатии. И с телом вроде всё, как обычно: его корёжит и ломает от сумасшедших ласк — спина изгибается так, как умеет только в постели. И вообще, Ясон, под твоими руками тело выдаёт такие финты, что остаётся удивляться, как оно вообще это выдерживает. Взять хотя бы твой огромный член. Задница человека просто не приспособлена вмещать в себя столько. Но вмещает. С болью, иногда с кровью, но хочет снова и ещё. И сейчас тоже хочет: будто твои пальцы, которые до сих пор внутри, этого не чувствуют. Так что всё, как обычно, Ясон. Давай, играй, не отвлекайся на мелочи.

— Всё, как обычно. Не знаю, что тебе не так.

Ну хватит ощупывать внутренности взглядом! Лучше займись тем местом, где сейчас твои пальцы… Обоими местами. Протолкни глубже, потом потяни обратно, медленно, как ты умеешь. А потом толкни внутрь снова, быстро, глубоко, и поверни… Потом опять. Не смотри, не спрашивай — просто делай, и кайф сотрёт все непонятки. 

— Ты не такой, как обычно. 

С чего вдруг? Подумаешь, Катце сказал, будто ты меня и правда хочешь. Подумаешь, после его слов осознаёшь, что был идиотом и не понимал, чего ты так вцепился в полукровку. Хочешь, конечно. Иначе с чего бы ты стал наведываться в эту квартиру с такой регулярностью, будто это часть твоей работы? В последнее время даже чаще. Подумаешь, Катце сказал, что ты рискуешь всем ради страсти! Вопрос — зачем. Или нет — почему при этом продолжаешь вести себя, как хозяин со своей вещью. 

— Да хватит болтать! Засунь их уже так, чтобы меня снова выгнуло! Сожми член… подрочи мне… Сделай уже хоть что-то вместо этих вопросов! 

И задница, и член вмиг лишились и того малого, что им перепало: Ясон вынул пальцы и отпустил. И уставился ещё невыносимее.

— Что с тобой, Рики?

Так серьёзно. Столько внимания. Даже не верится.

— С каких пор тебя стало волновать, что со мной?

Похоже, блонди тоже может быть трудно найти подходящий ответ. 

— Не знаю.

И правда — не знает. Да ведь это не шутка! И то, что сказал Катце, — видимо, тоже. 

— Почему ты сегодня другой, Рики?

Может, потому что внезапно захотелось чего-то большего, чем быть пэтом? Собственностью. Игрушкой. 

— Хватит мне мозги ебать!

Даже не усмехнулся в ответ, как обычно, а так и продолжил смотреть — требовательно, выжидающе. 

— Тебе не удастся спрятаться за грубостью, Рики. Отвечай, что сегодня не так.

— Сегодня?! Ты шутишь?! Всегда не так! С тех пор, как ты вынул из меня душу, не так! С тех пор, как я перестал быть человеком, не так! С тех пор, как «что со мной» вообще перестало быть важно. С чего вдруг сейчас стало?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, со мной, а не где-то в своих мыслях.

— Тогда хоть раз будь не хозяином, а любовником. 

Улыбнулся! Не ехидно. Не насмешливо. Если бы ты, Ясон, был человеком, то можно было бы сказать — счастливо. 

— Я и есть твой любовник. Уже давно. И если тебе чего-то не хватает, просто скажи.

Вот это да… Такое трудно уложить в голове. Надо будет попробовать. Потом.


End file.
